Watching the Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon
by MysteryGirl111
Summary: It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's the mysterious Boneknapper! It was only a matter of time before Gobber tried to prove the Boneknapper's existence… again. Let's just say, he had a bit of help this time.
1. Prologue

"And then, the hammerhead yak and the hammerhead whale-"

Gobber's story was met with loud groans as several Vikings tried their best to not murder the one-legged, one-handed Viking.

With a hand rubbing his forehead, the head of the table interrupted the story with a loud sigh and a hand motion.

"Gobber, when I asked if there were any _important_ and _major_ concerns, this is NOT what I meant".

Before Gobber could defend how the Boneknapper _was _an important concern, he disappeared with a loud POP! Suddenly, little by little, Vikings from the council began to disappear.

Magnus, who was happily munching on a sandwich, sighed as he took another bite.

"Not again," he mumbled before disappearing, once again, into the mysterious room.

oOo

The minute of confusion had passed once again as Vikings realized where they were. It was the same mysterious room where they were last time except the space on the left of the movie theater that had held Hiccup and Toothless to protect them from the herd of angry Vikings was not there anymore. And Hiccup was sitting in the front with the other teens.

And once again, an envelope could be found in the chief's unofficial chair from last time containing the letter from the "witch-that-claimed-to-not-be-a-witch" (courtesy of Tuffnut).

Stoick began to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Vikings,_

_Since we have done this before, I don't need to explain myself much, do I? _

_You are going to watch another film (which is another word for a movie), only a much shorter one this time. It shouldn't take much of your time, so don't bother to get _too _comfortable. _

_It's going to be about the Boneknapper, so have fun!_

_From,_

_You-should-know-who_

With a loud "FINALLY!" from Gobber and several facepalms and loud groans from the others, the Vikings managed to sit down as the black screen managed to glow once again.

* * *

_**A/N: I'M BAAACK! This is prewritten, so it's going to be updated every other day. **_**_There are 4 chapters in total, so... yeah. See you next time!_**

_**Q: Do you guys want me to ask questions like I did with my last story?**_


	2. Watching LotBD (part 1)

**[The scene starts with a close up of a house that's on fire. It zooms out and focuses on a viking, Hoark, calling out for help]**

**Hoark: Fire!**

**Random Viking #1: Get the buckets! **

**Random Viking #2: To the ocean! **

**Random Viking #3: What happened?**

Concerned, the confused vikings looked at each other. Was that a dragon raid? Where they at war with the dragons again?

"Wait... is that MY house?!" Gobber exclaimed.

**[The camera follows Hookfang, who is carrying a bucket of water to set off the fire in the building. The water is poured. The camera focuses on... Stoick, who is barking out instructions]**

**Stoick: The wind is shifting! Fire Brigade, move in!**

The teens were a bit surprised that the teen fire brigade still existed since most of the fires they used to put out came from the dragon attacks. With the whole dragons-aren't-controlled-by-the-red-death-anymore-so-now-they-are-our-friends-and-not-our-enemies thing they doubted that dragons had caused the fire.

**[Focus on... Astrid flying Stormfly, who is also carrying a bucket of water]**

**Stoick (cont'd): Bring the Nadders in from the South!**

**Astrid: I'm on it!**

**[Stormfly drops the bucket in midst of the flames and flies away]**

**Stoick (cont'd): Gronckles, aim for the roof!**

**Fishlegs: Yeah!**

**[Fishlegs leads a group of Gronckles to drop more buckets of water on the burning home. As they leave, Hiccup and Toothless fly over and drop a couple more buckets. Confused, Hiccup and Toothless land next to Stoick and jumps off Toothless] **

**Stoick (cont'd): Good work, just a few hot spots left.**

**Hiccup: (concerned) Where's Gobber? Is he still inside?**

"So it WAS my house!" Gobber declared, "and I think I know who caused the attack!"

Several vikings grumbled as they heard Gobber mention the Boneknapper for the umpteenth time.

The teens were still confused about the whole ordeal, especially because multiple vikings were complaining for some unknown reason, but they decided to wait a bit more before questioning the adults. Just a bit more.

**Stoick: No, we can't find him.**

**Gobber (v.o.): I'm right here.**

**[Gobber is gathering his weapons and placing them on a wheel wagon. He walks angrily towards the multitude of vikings]**

**Gobber: That beast will pay for this!**

**Stoick (o.s.): Gobber, what happened?**

**Gobber: (bitterly) What's it look like? A dragon set my home on fire!**

**[The camera sets on... the teen's (except Hiccup's and Astrid's) shocked expression]**

**Ruffnut: What?**

"What?"

Now the teens were even more confused than before.

**[The camera goes back to Gobber, who is angrily pushing his wagon and waving his fist in the air]**

**Gobber: (yelling) You pushed me too far this time, you ugly bag of bones!**

"Uh, what's he talking about?" Tuffnut questioned. The other teens didn't answer since they didn't know the answer. The adults, however, groaned as they all finally realized what "ugly bag of bones" Gobber was referring to.

**[Confused, Hiccup turns to Stoick for answers]**

**Hiccup: Dad, what's he talking about? Our dragons don't do that anymore.**

**[Stoick sighs]**

**Stoick: He doesn't mean one of yours. (To Gobber; tired) Gobber, for the last time, there is no such thing as a-**

**Gobber: Boneknapper?!**

Fishlegs started to get giggly at the mention of the legendary dragon. The other teens were slightly less confused. They've heard of the legends but didn't know what it had to do with the fire.

The adults, on the other hand... after 35 years of hearing the same old stories about Boneknapper, the mere mention of the legendary dragon caused the vikings to want to strangle someone. Then again, they were vikings and had the intrinsic trait of wanting to hit someone.

**[Cue in the groaning vikings. The camera moves to the twins for a second]**

**Tuffnut: Ho-ho... A what-knapper?**

**Gobber: A disgusting, foul beast. Wearing a coat of stolen bones like a giant, flying skeleton.**

**[As Gobber explains, Fishlegs' smile grows. He excitedly adds more]**

**Fishlegs: Ooh! The Dragon Manual says that the Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. It's awesome!**

**Stoick: (exasperated) Come on, it's just a myth. It-It doesn't even exist.**

"Yes, it does!" Gobber called out.

**Gobber: I'm telling you, it's real! I've been running from him my whole life. He's the one who started this fire.**

**[A random viking interrupts Gobber as he walks up to Stoick, carrying a pair of Gobber's underpants on a stick]**

**Viking: Stoick, we found Gobber's underpants hanging by the stove. They must've started the fire.**

The room filled with laughter and chuckles at the news. Gobber sulked in his seat.

**[Most vikings laugh at the news. Stoick takes the stick and shows it to Gobber]**

**Stoick: Still think it's the Boneknapper, or just your underpants?**

**Gobber: (with indignation) I don't think! I know! Somehow he found me again. That dragon is pure evil.**

**Stoick: (as if talking to a child) Gobber, it's late, and we're too tired for your stories. Now, get some rest.**

**Gobber: You rest, I'm putting an end to this.**

Stoick sighed at seeing his friend go after the imaginary dragon, again. After years, they've all learned that it was better to just let Gobber do what he wanted. Nothing would convince him against it; especially if it was about the Boneknapper.

Hiccup felt bad for Gobber. Yes, he tended to believe in things that weren't real, like trolls, but he felt like he should do something to help him. After all, Gobber was like a second father to him.

**[Gobber grabs the stick and places it in his wheel wagon. He walks away towards the docks and calls his sheep to join him]**

**Gobber: Come on, Phil. Let's go. (resentful) We don't need their help anyways.**

**Phil: Baa.**

The teens looked at Hiccup, waiting to see what he would say.

**[Hiccup watches Gobber leave. With a sigh, he makes a decision]**

**Hiccup: (muttering) We can't let him go by himself. (To the teens) Alright, Vikings! Grab your shields.**

"YES!" the teens (except for Snotlout) cried.

"We're going on a trip, in our favorite viking ship!" the twins begin to sing, "rowing throughhhh the sea. In-search-for-the-boneknapper!"

Some nearby vikings just stared at the teens. Their faces seemed to say, "Why?"

**Teens: Yeah! Yes!**

**Snotlout: (with indignation) There's no way I'm getting on a boat to go after a fake dragon.**

**[The camera shows Snotlout rowing a boat with the other teens, Phil, and Gobber]**

The twins laughed at Snotlout's misery. Even Fishlegs managed to chuckle.

"Well," Hiccup mused at the scene in front of him, "that didn't last long".

**Gobber (o.s.): Come on! Put your backs into it you lazy dogs! Stroke! You're not even trying! Stroke!**

**Hiccup: How fun is this, right? We got the team back together, another adventure. This is pretty cool, huh?**

"You know what would be cooler?" Snotlout asked Hiccup. "If you would STOP talking and START rowing faster!"

**Snotlout: (sarcastically) Yeah, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed.**

**Gobber: (touched) I just want you kids to know that it touches my heart, you helping me slay the Boneknapper. True Vikings, you are.**

**Ruffnut: (tired) Gobber, are we there yet?**

**Fishlegs: (exited) Oh, you'll know we're close when your ears explode from the piercing screams. Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones!**

Some of the teens eye-rolled at Fishlegs' eagerness. Gobber was about to correct him but realized that his future self would probably do that already.

**Gobber: Not so, Fishlegs. The Boneknapper has no roar at all. That's why he's terrifying. He's a silent killer.**

**Ruffnut: Wait, so if we don't hear anything... we're dead?**

The teens hushed some of the chatty vikings that were around them and paid close attention to the screen.

**[Silence. The teens all stop rowing]**

**Tuffnut: (whispers) I don't hear anything.**

Gobber began to wonder where Phill was.

**[More silence]**

**Phil: Baa!**

**Teens: AAAHHH!**

The teens, and several vikings that were also paying too much attention, jumped in their seats at the unexpected sound. Gobber laughed at their reactions.

**Gobber: (laughing) Good one, Phil. Did I ever tell you about the first time I met the dreaded Boneknapper?**

_**[Teen Gobber is rowing a boat with his father. His mother is holding a plate of something that resembles** **a UFO. They are rowing in an area where there are a lot of ice glaciers] **_

"The screen looks wei-"

"Shh!"

Ruffnut was interrupted by the other teens, and children as well, that wanted to hear the story.

Stoick tried to keep in his "Oh, not again!" at further realizing that they were all about to be tortured by Gobber's stories.

_**Gobber (v.o.): I was a young lad, about your age, on summer vacation with my family, when I heard the call of nature.**_

_**Teen Gobber: Dad, pull the boat over!**_

_**[Teen Gobber jumps off the boat with his ****axe** **and runs towards some icy cave]**_

"Why did you take your axe with you?"

_**Gobber's Father: Didn't I tell ya to go before we left?**_

_**[Teen Gobber finishes his... business, zips up his 'zipper', grabs his ****axe** **and gets ready to leave. He turns and sees a wall of frozen vikings]**_

_**Gobber (v.o.): I saw an army of Vikings, frozen in battle. Clutched in the fingers of one of the Vikings was a small treasure chest...I had to have it.**_

Some vikings stared at the treasure greedily.

_**[The camera zooms in on the treasure chest and on teen Gobber's expression of awe. Teen Gobber grabs his ****axe** **and aims at the treasure]**_

_**Gobber (v.o.): I reached in a pulled out the chest... It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw.**_

_**[As Gobber opens the chest, a hand comes out of the ice and grabs his arm. As teen Gobber refuses to let go of the chest, the frozen viking uses teen Gobber's arm to punch him in the face]**_

"What was in the treasure?" a tiny one dared to ask. Before Gobber could even open his mouth to answer, he was hushed by those who were actually paying attention to the story (shocking, right?)

_**Gobber (v.o.): But the frozen Viking was still alive! He started punching me in the face!**_

_**Teen Gobber: Oh, my tooth!**_

_**[The frozen ****viking's**** voice is muffled by the ice. His unfrozen hand points out to a distance. The Boneknapper lunges at teen Gobber and attempts to snatch the treasure out of his hands. ]**_

_**Gobber (v.o.): And there it was...I never even heard it coming... The Boneknapper! It crashed into the glacier, causing an avalanche of frozen Vikings!**_

_**[The Boneknapper keeps trying to get the treasure box. It slips out of teen Gobber's hand and falls into the ocean]**_

Several eyebrows raised at the Boneknapper's sudden appearance.

_**Teen Gobber: The treasure!**_

_**Gobber (v.o.): I reached into the water... Only to find the frozen Viking punching me in the face again!**_

_**[The frozen ****viking's** **unfrozen arm is holding on to the treasure chest]**_

The teens, except for Fishlegs who was actually invested in the story, began to realize the reason why people didn't believe Gobber and his Boneknapper tales.

_**Teen Gobber: Hey, hey, hey, hey!**_

_**[The Boneknapper lands on the other side of the iceberg, causing teen Gobber and the treasure to be launched in the air. Both of them grab on to the treasure] **_

_**Gobber (v.o.): The Boneknapper wanted that treasure...but I wanted it more!**_

_**[Teen Gobber yanks the treasure out of the Boneknapper's claws and dives into an icy cave. Somehow he is launched back into his parent's boats]**_

_**Gobber's Father: What took you so long?**_

_**[Teen Gobber sheepishly grins and hides the treasure chest behind his back]**_

**[Narration ends. The animation goes back to normal. Gobber laughs. The teens are gobsmacked]**

**Snotlout: You expect us to believe that a frozen Viking punched you in the face?**

**Gobber: Yeah, twice.**

**Hiccup: Hey, it could happen.**

"Yeah could," Ruff pointed out, " but just because it could, doesn't mean it did".

**Gobber: (slightly offended) What do you mean "it could happen"? It did! But I outsmarted the silent beast.**

**Fishlegs: (slightly hesitant) Um, Gobber, I hate to be a stickler for details, but...Boneknappers are not silent.**

**Gobber: (annoyed) Fishlegs, I know what I didn't hear. But, I could feel it...**

"Stop fighting about some imaginary dragon!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Now, you wait just a minute-" Gobber started, but then stopped at seeing where their boat was heading.

**[Fishlegs looks around and notices that they are getting close to a bunch of pointy rocks. He tries to warn the others]**

**Fishlegs: (alarmed) Uh, guys? Are there supposed to be...?**

**Gobber (cont'd): I had a sixth sense for danger. I can smell anything...**

**Fishlegs: I really think we're gonna hit these...**

**Gobber (cont'd): ...I could taste the oncoming doom!**

"Bet you didn't taste that!"

**[The boat crashes. They all cry out in panic. They stand up to look at the damage]**

**Tuffnut: Whoa...**

**Astrid: Um, I'm tasting rocks.**

**Gobber: Ah, we're here.**

"Yay..." drawled Snotlout.

* * *

**_A/N: _****_I would like to point out that, at least in this story and from what I gathered that's canon, pretty much everyone in the village has heard of the boneknapper. However, I think that the vikings of Gobber's generation (and basically all the adults) have heard of Gobber's boneknapper stories which they are sick and tired of. I don't think that the younger generations were that up-to-date with the stories because the parents didn't feel like explaining the stories to their kids, and they don't spend enough time with Gobber for him to just randomly tell them (except for Hiccup but let's assume he just never bothered to tell him)._**

**_Here's another question: Who is your favorite character?_**


	3. Watching LotBD (part 2)

**[The teens, Gobber, and Phil are now on an island. They watch as the broken ship sinks to the bottom of the ocean floor] **

**Ruffnut: Ugh. Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and no one even knows where we are!**

"Fun…" snarked Snotlout.

**[Fishlegs picks up a random bone]**

**Fishlegs: Except the Boneknapper. Legend says...**

**Snotlout: (snapping) Hey, you know what legend also says? Stop talking!**

"Exactly!" Snotlout said, gesturing to his on-screen self, as if agreeing with him.

**Fishlegs: (angry) Okay, just hold on one darn second...**

**Gobber: No need to panic, kids. I've been shipwrecked many times!**

"Yeesh, Gobber, I wonder _why_" Snotlout snapped.

**Hiccup: Oh, well that's...comforting.**

**[Gobber sits down in a random rock. He grabs another, small, one and uses it to sharpen his hook while he tells another story]**

**Gobber: (nostalgic) You never forget your first shipwreck…**

"Oh, NOT ANOTHER STORY!" a random viking complained out loud. Gobber glared at said viking.

_**[Focus on… a younger Gobber stuck on a small island with a palm tree. In his hand, he has his broom appendage. He looks up at the sky and watches as the Boneknapper dives and snaps the tree in half] **_

_**Gobber (v.o.): I was stranded on an island, with only my broom. It was a very small island. It's no wonder the Boneknapper found me again. He never forgave me for taking that treasure.**_

"Sure he didn't Gobber," Stoick rolled his eyes sarcastically. Gobber humphed at his friend's lack of belief.

_**[As the Boneknapper flies away, it clears up the fog which reveals another, much bigger, island. Young Gobber grins at the sight of the new island. However, his grin falls off as a bunch of hammerhead sharks pop up from the ocean]**_

_**Gobber (v.o.): There was another island. My only escape. But I was surrounded by blood-thirsty hammerhead sharks! **_

"Cool…" muttered the twins.

_**[The Boneknapper spots young Gobber and lunges at him. Seeing no other way out, young Gobber yells and jumps over the hammerhead sharks, knocking them down with his fist and broom]**_

_**Gobber (v.o): I only had one chance. So I ran across the shark-infested waters.**_

_**[Young Gobber rolls and flips through them. He grabs the tail of one of the sharks and uses it as a whip to smack the other ones out of his way. One of the sharks lunges at young Gobber, only to have its teeth brushed by young Gobber's broom]**_

_**Gobber: Take that! Watch it! Nighty night, fatty! Someone forgot to brush!**_

Most of the little ones stared at the screen in awe. Gobber was so cool! Their parents noticed and pretended to not care. Little vikings tended to believe in everything. They would soon realize that the boneknapper didn't exist.

_**[Just as young Gobber is getting closer to the island, the Boneknapper lunges towards young Gobber, widening his claws. Taking a leap of faith, young Gobber leaps toward the island as a giant whale jumps up from behind him]**_

_**Gobber (v.o.): I didn't think I was going to make it. But then, from the depths of the ocean leapt forth...a giant hammerhead whale!**_

"Whoa," Fishlegs gushed, "that's so cool!". The other teens stared at him. Their faces seemed to say _"Seriously? You actually believe that?"_

**[Focus on… Hiccup's and Astrid's deadpan expressions. Fishlegs gets more excited]**

**Fishlegs: Whoa! So the hammerhead whale ate the Boneknapper?**

**Gobber: Almost, but he got away. Years later, the dragon hunted me down again and chased me into the jungle.**

"Oh, COME ON!" the same viking as before complained as the scene transitioned into Gobber's memory.

_**[Focus on… a much older, yet still young, Gobber running through the jungle with his egg beater appendage. Realizing its usefulness, Gobber uses it to break the pieces of bamboo. The Boneknapper is running behind him]**_

_**Gobber (v.o.): All I had was my trusty egg beater. I carved through that thick brush as fast as a jungle cat. Still, the Boneknapper was right behind!**_

_**[Cutting some more bamboos, Gobber spots s couple of azalea bushes. He picks one up and smells it]**_

_**Gobber: Ah, azaleas!**_

_**[Gobber spots the Boneknapper, drops the flower, and continues running] **_

"Wait," Astrid mumbled, "if you were coming from that direction," she pointed at the screen, "then how did _it-". _She stopped. She was beginning to question in which direction an imaginary dragon came in Gobber's made up story **[1].**

_**[He sees a volcano and runs up it. At reaching its mouth, Gobber takes another leap of faith over the lava. Just slightly behind the Boneknapper, a hammerhead yak jumps out of the lava]**_

_**Gobber (v.o.): I ran up the side of a volcano and courageously leapt across the fiery crater. Then, deep within the burning volcano burst forth a giant hammerhead yak!**_

**[Tuffnut interrupts Gobber and questions the story's legitness]**

**Tuffnut: (mockingly) Okay, wait a minute. Now you're saying a giant hammerhead yak leapt out of the fiery volcano and ate the Boneknapper?**

**Gobber: Ha! You would've thought so, wouldn't you? But the dragon got away again! I knew the boney scoundrel would keep coming after me…**

The teens groaned. They wanted for the stories to end (except for Fishlegs, of course).

_**[Focus on…Gobber, looking like he currently does, setting up a trap. He pulls out a chair and plays his banjo (?) to lure the dragon in. He stares ahead and watches as the Boneknapper flies towards him again. Gobber runs past the traps… as does the dragon. With a gasp, Gobber reaches the end of a cliff, with no room to escape. The Boneknapper pins Gobber to the ground with its claws]**_

_**Gobber (v.o.): So, I set up a gauntlet of traps and waited for the beast. And when he was ready... he charged! And then I ran like the wind! But the traps failed! Then, captured, I did what any brave Viking would do…**_

"You tackled the boneknapper?" asked Snotlout, annoyed.

_**Gobber: Help!**_

_**[Thor pops up in the sky and flexes his muscle. He grabs a thunderbolt out of a cloud and tosses it down the cliff]**_

_**Gobber (v.o.): The Gods must've heard my prayers. It was Thor! He tossed a mighty thunderbolt.**_

"Seriously?!" Snotlout groaned. The twins nodded at the statement.

"Yeah, it's _so _obvious that it's all made up," Ruffnut agreed.

"_SO _obvious" her twin echoed.

"But it DID happen!" Gobber defended himself.

"But why would Thor help _you," _Snotlout questioned. "Besides, he missed".

"Wait for it…"

_**Gobber: Aw, you missed.**_

_**Thor: Wait for it…**_

_**[From the crater caused by the thunderbolt, jumps out a hammerhead yak and whale]**_

_**Gobber (v.o.): Then, from the center of the earth blasted forth... The hammerhead yak riding the hammerhead whale!**_

_**Hammerhead Yak: Deploy the yak.**_

The whole story was so absurd, that most vikings just stopped paying attention.

_**[The hammerhead yak punches the Boneknapper in the face and kicks it. The hammerhead whale swallows the Boneknapper and with a wink, waves at Gobber as it leaves with the hammerhead yak. Gobber salutes both the whale and yak and stretches out his hands. His back cracks]**_

_**Gobber: Yes! Oh, my back!**_

* * *

_**[1] To clear up what Astrid said, in the short, when Gobber is beating through the jungle with his "trusty egg beater", he leaves a hole after carving through the bamboo. The scene before that shows that the boneknapper was directly behind him. After stopping to smell the Azaleas, the boneknapper came from another direction. **_


	4. Watching LotBD (part 3) and Conclusion

**[The scene goes back to normal and focuses on the teen's flabbergasted expressions. Fishlegs continues to be fascinated by the whole thing]**

**Fishlegs: Whoa... the whale saluted you?**

**[Gobber laughs]**

**Gobber: Can you believe it? But the Boneknapper got away again! He found me on Berk-**

"HOW?! Exactly _how _did the boneknapper escape?!"

**Snotlout: Are you kidding? I don't believe any of this.**

**Tuffnut: Yeah, you totally made everything up!**

**Ruffnut: Come on, Gobber, it's time to get out of here!**

**Snotlout: We need to get home!**

Many other exasperated vikings joined and began to complain against Gobber's wacky stories. They began to call out for proof and evidence for the Boneknapper's existence. Gobber attempted to justify himself but, alas, his voice was drowned in the sea of complaints.

**Tuffnut: You don't even have any proof that that thing exists!**

**Gobber: Of course I have proof. I still have the treasure. This stunning belt buckle.**

**[Gobber stands up and lifts up part of his shirt. A bone is attached to his pants]**

**Gobber: It was in the Viking's treasure chest. It's kept my pants up for years.**

**Fishlegs: It is stunning.**

"But that _still _doesn't prove that the boneknapper exists!"

**[Annoyed, Astrid pushes Hiccup (literally) and gives him a look]**

**Hiccup: Um...listen, Gobber. Instead of chasing down an imaginary dragon, maybe we should figure out how to get home?**

**Gobber: Say no more, I hear ya loud and clear. I've got a plan. Alright, who'd like to be dragon bait?**

"1 2 3 not it!" Tuffnut called out.

"Not it!" the remaining teens replied, except for Fishlegs who was the last one to say it.

**[Gobber points at a random direction. The teens gasp and look at Fishlegs since Gobber's hook was pointing at him. FIshlegs looks at Phil, but the sheep decides to leave. The teens look at Fishlegs, expectantly]**

**[Focus on… Fishlegs, wearing some dragon bone and rope in order to make him look like Gobber. Above him hangs a giant rib cage, connected to some rope]**

**Fishlegs: (panicking) Um, Gobber, are you sure this is safe?**

Stoick grumbled into his mouth. Nothing could stop Gobber from being Gobber. He just hoped that by some miracle they would all be able to leave that island and get back to Berk.

**[Gobber measures everything with his thumb]**

**Gobber: Ah... safety's overrated. **

This caused Fishlegs to let out a small yelp in his seat.

**[With the wave of a hand, Gobber walks a bit farther, where the other teens are waiting. He points at certain spots to explain his plan a bit better]**

**Gobber (cont'd): Okay, here's the plan. The Boneknapper wants me, right? He comes down that trail, sees Fishlegs, thinks it's me, rushes Fishlegs, causing Phil to trip that rope, dropping that rib cage and then we rush in a finish him off once and for all!**

There was silence in the theater as people took in Gobber's… _plan_ to get off the island.

**Snotlout: (whispering) It's sad when they get old.**

**Hiccup: Gobber, you're taking this way too far, okay? You need to face it. There is no such thing as the Boneknapper!**

**Gobber: Wormsquat! Now, get into position. Way to go Fishlegs, you're doing fine!**

"I don't think that I _feel _fine!" Fishlegs mumbled to himself.

**[They all hide. They're all facing Fishlegs and are completely unaware that the Boneknapper is right behind them. Fishlegs sees it coming and tries to warn the others. His warnings are lost over their loud bickering]**

The "non-believers" (labeled by Gobber) began to look at each other. There was no way that that was the actual boneknapper, right?

**Hiccup: No wonder they entire village think you're crazy.**

**Snotlout: Hello? He sees dead Vikings!**

**Tuffnut: Yeah, especially that thing about the hammerhead yak...**

**Fishlegs: Um, guys...?**

**Astrid: This is a complete waste of time.**

**Fishlegs: Guys, hello?! Turn around! Guys! GUYS!**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**[The boneknapper rattles its bones behind the teens and Gobber]**

**Hiccup: It's right behind us isn't it?**

The vikings gaped at the sight of the dragon. They were stunned that it actually existed. Gobber looked at the "non-believers" with a smug expression.

**[They all turn to face the beast. The tension gets thicker as the camera pans up to the dragon while it opens its wings up to let out a… small squeak?]**

**Fishlegs: Well, what do you know? No roar.**

**Gobber: RUN!**

**[The teens + Gobber book it down to where Fishlegs is so they can get away from the Boneknapper. The dragon, in return, starts firing at them] **

"You know, you guys should listen to me more often!" Fishlegs pointed out.

"You know, you're probably right" responded Hiccup at watching him and his friends run away from the dragon.

**Astrid: Okay, Gobber, we believe you!**

**[The boneknapper uses its tail to push scattered bones into the teens + Gobber. They get pushed into the piles of bones that Fishlegs was waiting on. Phil lets go of the bone that controls the cage. They are now trapped]**

"Phil!" the teens exclaimed as they saw themselves being trapped under the bone cage.

**Gobber: Phil!**

**[The boneknapper stares at the vikings inside the dragon rib cage. He blasts his fire at them again. In order to avoid getting roasted alive, each teen (+ Gobber) runs to the nearest rib. Snotlout panics]**

**Snotlout: Find a happy place, find a happy place…**

Snotlout slowly sank in his seat and hoped his father wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying.

**[Angrily, the boneknapper climbs on top of the rib cage and pokes around, trying to find a way in]**

**Fishlegs: No, no, no, please...please. He wants my head. I swear he wants my head!**

**[Hiccup stares at the boneknapper and at Gobber, trying to make the connection between them…]**

Hiccup was also trying to find the connection between Gobber and the boneknapper, just like his future self was.

**Gobber: Bring it on! You wait till I get out there and I'll show you!**

**[Hiccup finally realizes that Gobber's belt buckle is the Boneknapper's missing piece]**

"Ohhh" Hiccup mouthed after realizing why the boneknapper was after them.

**Hiccup: Wait. It searches for the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. The treasure! Gobber, take off your pants!**

"What?!" exclaimed most of the audience. That was a sight they did NOT want to see.

**[Gobber looks at Hiccup, confused]**

**Gobber: Huh?**

**Others: NO!**

**[Hiccup walks up to Gobber and tries to justify himself as the boneknapper keeps picking the rib cage]**

**Hiccup: Wait, listen to me. I think Fishlegs was right. The Boneknapper is supposed to have a roar. But maybe he can't because the bone he needs is your belt buckle.**

**Astrid: Gobber, please, you have to give it back.**

**[Gobber stands proud. But after he finishes his sentence, the boneknapper bites his wooden leg and starts flicking him around]**

**Gobber: No way, it's mine. Uh-oh.**

Gobber widened his eyes at seeing himself get thrashed around.

**Hiccup: Give him back his bone!**

**Gobber: NOOO!**

**Hiccup: GIVE HIM BACK HIS BONE!**

**[The boneknapper finally throws Gobber away. As he's flying away, he reluctantly gives in and throws his belt buckle at the boneknapper]**

**Gobber: NOOOOO! Noooo... oh, alright.**

**[The bone happens to fit in perfectly on the boneknapper. Gobber lands on a pile of bones. The boneknapper lets out a loud roar. He inspects Gobber by smelling him and getting close to him]**

**Hiccup: Gobber!**

Gobber took a deep breath in, mentally preparing to watch himself meet his end.

**[Gobber lets himself vulnerable at the hands of the boneknapper]**

**Gobber: Alright, you've got me. Make it fast.**

**[Like a puppy, the boneknapper begins to nudge and poke Gobber. His pants fall down, exposing his underwear. The teens look away in disgust]**

Gobber looked relieved that he was not going to be eaten by the boneknapper. The teens, and many other people, however, groaned at the sight.

**Hiccup: That's gonna give me nightmares.**

**Astrid: Well, at least we have a ride home.**

**[Gobber, while trying to hold his pants up, scratches the Boneknapper's chin]**

**Gobber: (babying) Aren't you cute? Yes, you are. Yes, you are!**

**[Focus on… a new scene. The boneknapper giving the teens, Gobber, and Phill a ride back to Berk]**

**Snotlout: You know, I never doubted him. I was always like: "He's right."**

Snotlout got raised eyebrows from vikings around him.

"Sure you were," Astrid deadpanned.

**Tuffnut: His tailbone is hurting **_**my**_** tailbone!**

Some vikings chuckled.

**Hiccup: (to Gobber) He sure seems happy to have that bone back.**

**Fishlegs: Well, legend says that Boneknapper's roar is its mating call.**

**Gobber: Oh, that's just a myth. **

"That's what you said last time," Fishlegs defended himself

**Gobber: Uh-oh!**

**[Everyone looks back as they hear other Boneknapper sounds from far away]**

**Phil: Baa!**

**Gobber: I think Stoick will believe me now, eh?**

Gobber sent a smug look at Stoick.

**[The Boneknapper continues flying in direction to Berk, now accompanied by several female Boneknappers. With that, the screen fades to black]**

"Woah"

"So the boneknapper-"

"After all this time-"

"It's real!"

Those were some common phrases that could be heard all throughout the movie theater. Some continued to stare at the screen in disbelief while others groaned at realizing that they owed Gobber money **[1].**

Gobber laughed and stood up with glee since he had found the evidence he needed.

"Haha! I knew it! And you ALL doubted me!" he exclaimed while gesturing to the other vikings.

In the midst of disbelief and annoyance (because Gobber's stories were now considered the "gospel truth"), Ruffnut spotted a _thing_ hanging from Snotlout's forehead. She realized that it resembled the letters that usually appeared before and after the film so she snatched it away from his forehead.

Before he could protest, she unfolded the letter and read it.

_Dear vikings (or I guess just Ruffnut since you're the only one reading this), _

_I'm going to keep this short so I hope you've learned something new._

_Farewell until next time._

_From,_

_You-Know-Who :P_

And with that, the vikings disappeared from the mysterious room once more.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**[1]: I would like to believe that the other villagers were so sure that the Boneknapper didn't exist that they made some sort of bet with Gobber (i.e. like, "If you can prove that the boneknapper is real, I'll pay you xxxx").]**_

_**Also, I'm so sorry for not uploading this like 4 months ago. For some reason, I convinced myself that I needed to finish writing this but when I went to do that today I realized that it was completed. Also, I'm thinking of starting a story where the gang reacts to Riders of Berk but I'm not sure if I should include Gobber and Stoick or not. What do you guys think?  
**_

_**See you next time!  
**_


End file.
